The Base of Blood
by Desiremoth
Summary: It isn't Voldemort, aside from what they may think. Muggle scientists are collecting wizards and witches at their secret base in Antarctica. Kidnapped, Harry and Draco grow close, even in a world wanting their blood. HP/DM Mature
1. Disappearances

Summary: Many in Hogwarts have been led to believe recent disappearances to be the work of Voldemort; little do they know about the top secret base located in Antarctica. Draco and Harry are among the kidnapped. And what do these scientists want? Their blood, of course.

Notice: This story takes place at the beginning of Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts.

Scrimgeour is now Minister of Magic at this time. I leave this the same.

Harry does not receive the Half-Blood prince's book, as circumstances are changed in this story.

**The Base of Blood**

---Moreover, in the experimental sciences, the scientific fraternity must test a new theory to destruction, if possible.

Peter D. Mitchell

------------

"_Where am I?"_

Hermione had missed classes for three days now. Though most of the school hadn't seemed to notice, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had.

For three days, there was a silence among the boys: worrying and disconcerting.

The cold toast, bacon and juice sat complacently on the plate in front of him. His green eyes flickered only when someone stood up to leave. After a couple of minutes, he started to stare at his rough hands that sat in his lap. Lines traced up and around his thumb. Callouses mocked him from the curve of his fingers. _'Where are you at, Hermione?'_

Following everybody else to leave, Harry noticed, was Dean Thomas. Harry glanced into his lap only to be startled by a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Harry. You'll see. Perhaps she's sick and had to be sent home," said Dean.

"_It's so cold in here … I need a blanket."_

"Yeah. Perhaps." With a heavy sigh, Harry stood up and paced out of the great hall leaving Dean to stare at the closed oak doors.

Harry's footsteps softly echoed in the expansive stone hallways.

----------

Rufus Scrimgeour sat sourly in his office. He wasn't getting briefed on department cases and organization was lacking. Among these problems and others, Harry Potter still crossed his mind. He bit his lip in deep thought when the fireplace suddenly flared to life.

"Minister Scrimgeour, the Prime Minister of the UK has requested your presence immediately." The brunette secretary was calm and to the point.

"Foster, organize for a jet. I will meet within the hour," Scrimgeour replied.

"Yes, minister." With a nod, her head disappeared from the fireplace.

----------

The morning had come uneventful. Harry Potter trudged into the showers, stripping as he made his way. He washed his tousled hair, scrubbed his body, and crouched. The hot water pelted his skin, creating red splotches where they landed. He wiped his eyes of water and worry every ten seconds only for them to reemerge again. After twenty minutes, he stepped out and dressed. His wet hair dripped into his eyes.

"_Harry … please come soon. Someone. I'm scared."_

"Hey," said Ron.

"Hey." Harry glanced at him only to pass him on his way to the common room.

Ron trailed behind and carefully sat beside Harry.

"I owled Hermione's parents,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Ron sighed.

"Have they replied?"

"Yeah, they did," said Ron.

A brief silence interrupted them.

"And?"

"Well..." Ron sighed again, "they have no idea where she's at."

Harry snapped his head toward Ron. "They have absolutely no idea?"

"No idea."

Both depressed boys stared at the coffee table.

"Others have gone missing, too. Gregory Goyle hasn't been seen in a week, Hannah Abbot in four days, and no one's seen Stewart Ackerley in a month. Voldemort," said Ron, "he has to be behind all of this."

"_I feel so weak now … the needle ..."_

"When isn't he, Ron?" Harry stared at Ron with a look of conviction. A look of understanding passed between the two, and silence settled upon them again.

The next morning, the sky was dark. Ominous clouds rolled along the velvet sky; Harry looked up as he walked outside. _'Where are you at, Hermione? We miss you... please come home. Or … let me come to you.'_ Harry sighed as he felt drizzle on his skin and he lowered his head. Care of Magical Creatures would start in five minutes.

Students whispered at the beginning of class; 'Where's Goyle?'; 'Do you think it's going to rain?'; 'I heard about that date that they went on, and...'; 'Please, tell me where you went!'; 'Two days ago, he wouldn't even look at me,'; "I'm just glad to be rid of that mudblood Granger." Harry's head whipped toward the voice.

"Malfoy!" Harry snapped and calmly walked over to him with a pained but hateful expression. "My friends are none of your business,"

Malfoy laughed and looked at Crabbe, who was laughing as well. "Yeah, Potter? None of my business? I'd say someone so disgraceful as that mudblood is very much my business when she crosses my path."

"She hasn't done anything to you,"

"She defiles anyone she comes across,"

"You're wrong!" Harry grabbed Malfoy's robe collar and whispered, "Someday, you'll realize that you're wrong, Malfoy."

Malfoy looked into Harry's eyes. Green – a crystal ball. A wave of fear washed over him; those eyes held his words to be most true. '_Someday is going to be a real day for me, isn't it?' _Draco thought. He snatched his eyes away and pushed at Harry's hands to distance himself.

The door to the hut slammed open and Hagrid walked out. "Alright, alright, break it up, everybody. Today is goin' to be an excitin' day."

Everybody groaned.

"Today we will be workin' with the proud but mischievous satyrs."

A couple of satyrs bolted out of their cages as Hagrid pulled the latch. Their goat-like faces flared into a sinister mask. They huffed around and settled enough into one spot.

"Does anyone want to volunteer to walk one of these magnificent creatures?" asked Hagrid.

No one moved. Malfoy's face, Harry observed, was paler than usual at Hagrid's proposition. Lavender shook her head.

"Well!" Hagrid shouted and chuckled. "If no one will volunteer, I will jus' have to choose now, won't I?"

Everybody looked at each other wondering who was going to have to walk the large beasts.

"Justin Finch-Fletchly, you're up! And um … Vincent Crabbe." Both grumbling boys walked up to their assigned creature, grabbed the reins and cautiously led him into the forest. Both disappeared behind the foliage.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hagrid yelled, "you too!"

The startled boy jumped and stood up to stand beside the beast albeit as far away as he could get.

"Harry, please join Mr. Malfoy in this task," said Hagrid. He grumbled, "we can't be hav'en Mr. Malfoy injured again, now can we?" Hagrid turned around and held the reins out to Malfoy.

"Why can't Potter? Why do I have to?"

Harry walked up beside Malfoy and the beast. "Because you were assigned the task. I'm your body guard."

Malfoy looked offended. "Body guard?! _Now listen here, Potter! I-_"

"Now, Harry, not a body guard. If Malfoy needs help or if either of you get into any trouble, you come yellin' now, understand?"

Malfoy snatched the reins of the disgruntled beast and started to lead with Harry following closely behind.

"Potter, I hate you."

"I know."

"No, you don't. Body guard?! I'm most capable of taking care of myself! Your putrid presence isn't necessary to my survival. Actually Potter, it endangers my survival. So don't hesitate to get the hell away from me while you have the chance," Malfoy glared daggers at Harry, sneering as he realized Harry seemed to be absorbed in his thoughts.

"Did you hear me? I said get the hell away from me while you have the chance!" Malfoy spat.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I can't go anywhere and you know that."

"Does it look like I care?!" Malfoy huffed and looked ahead at the endless forest.

They passed through a veil of silence. Only the creatures of the forest penetrated it.

Suddenly, Malfoy tripped over a tree root. He held onto the reins of the beast to stabilize himself. The satyr growled and huffed, and started to whip out of control. Draco could feel himself falling, and then the satyr's hoofs flailed and collided with Malfoy's back, pushing him into the dip below the tree root.

Harry quickly scuttled away and let the beast thunder off. Malfoy was cheek down in the dirt. "Malfoy?" No response. "Hey ..."

Harry pushed his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

His panic shielded the sound of footsteps creeping up behind him.

Then … darkness.

----------

End of ch. 1. Tell me what you think. Should have chapter two up tomorrow or within the next two days.


	2. The Minister's Proposition

**Chapter Two**

--- In scientific work, those who refuse to go beyond fact rarely get as far as fact.

Thomas Huxley disappearances

---------

The jet settled upon the dark landing strip. Scrimgeour groaned as he stood up and stretched his legs. His secretary, Foster, walked toward him from the cock pit and handed him his safety gear. If he wasn't dealing with muggles, he wouldn't need the devices. He could use his wand. But he had to be discreet among those who had no knowledge of wizards.

"Thank you, Foster. Have the jet ready again in one hour; this shouldn't take long." Scrimgeour settled the weapons, consisting of the Stoner Rifle-25, Automag pistol, and his hook cleaver knife into the long pockets of his robes. "Ready." He muttered to himself.

He hopped from the exit onto the landing strip and was greeted by a short but lean old man.

"Welcome, Minister. I've been sent to lead you to the Prime Minister," he said.

"Well, that's very kind of you Phillips. Shall we be taking the cart?"

"Yes, as usual, Minister," the old man smiled and said, "just this way! Right over here, and we'll be there in no time."

After Phillips had settled into the driver's seat, Scrimgeour hopped into the seat beside him and they sped off.

"So, ministry work going well, I presume?"

"Not as well as you might think, Phillips. It's in utter chaos. What with Voldemort rising and the ranks of Aurors dwindling; not to mention the lack of organization. Oh, it's absolutely disastrous, Phillips!" Scrimgeour pinched the bridge of his nose, but swelled back into sitting up.

"Well, I can't imagine how stressed you must be. I wouldn't be able to handle it, sir. But I do believe, sir, that you of _all_ people can handle this most unfortunate situation."

"I'm glad that I have your confidence, Phillips. Thank you."

"No," said Phillips, "thank _you_, sir."

Scrimgeour smiled and stepped out of the cart after it stopped. He rummaged for his identification card as he neared the guard.

"This area is authorized," he said, broad shouldered and with a voice that would cut through ice.

"Let me through. I'm the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. I have a meeting with the Prime Minister today,"

The guard looked at the presented card, nostrils flared, and he quickly nodded his approval and typed in the code to open the door.

Scrimgeour respectively nodded at the guard and continued on his way. He was greeted by the Prime Minister's secretary and given directions: up three floors, to the left, and it's the third office on the right.

Scrimgeour followed the directions and found himself knocking on the Prime Minister's office door.

"Come in," he said. Scrimgeour walked in after the door opened.

"You needed to see me today, Prime Minister?"

"Yes, yes. Come, sit over here. Would you like something to drink? Scotch, perhaps?" he asked.

"No, I'm quite alright, thank you. What is the order of business today?"

"Ah, I see," said the Prime Minister, "straight to business today. I like that. You know, I've always liked you, Rufus." The Prime Minister grinned, unsettling though it was, and sat down in his chair with a glass of scotch.

Scrimgeour was quiet.

"I have a proposition for you, Minister," he said.

Scrimgeour looked at him suspiciously. "Go on,"

"I've been funding a recent research project. But there is a type of funding I can only collect from you, Minister," he paused. "and I need you to help me in collecting that funding."

"What is it that you need? If it's money, well surely you know I'm not lacking, and I can-"

"Minister, this isn't money I'm talking about," he said, "I need wizards. Witches. I need what they have." the Prime Minister's eyes looked ghoulish.

"Well, Prime Minister, surely you know that," Scrimgeour chuckled, "why, surely you know that you can only be _born_ a witch or a wizard,"

"No, Scrimgeour. No. According to the research currently coming out of my base, one can _make_ a witch or wizard."

"But," Scrimgeour's eyes widened. "No, but that's impossible!"

"Possible it is, Scrimgeour. Wouldn't you like to know?" asked the Prime Minister.

Scrimgeour nodded slowly. "Yes, of _course_ I would like to know,"

The Prime Minister took a sip of Scotch and rubbed the ring of the glass after he sat it down. "Blood transfusions. It's been staring us in the face all this time, but I need _your_ help, Scrimgeour. Your agreement to help will be arranged through contract. If this contract is broken, Minister, well … let's just say _all_ of your blood will be used as the next blood transfusion."

"Are … are you _threatening_ me Prime Minister?" asked Scrimgeour unbelievingly.

"Only if you receive it that way … Minister." His intimidating eyes flickered up to stare at Scrimgeour.

"This is outrageous. How do I know you won't kill every one of them?!"

"It will be stated in the contract," said the Prime Minister, "no one will be harmed and they will be kept healthy in all standards of the word. They will not be kept alone but will have someone to interact with. Only when they've had time to replenish will they give blood again,"

"Let me look at the contract, and I'll decide from there," said Scrimgeour.

"Yes, Minister. I assure you, this will be a very sterile and safe project."

"We'll see." Scrimgeour mumbled.

***

AN: Chapter 3 won't be too far behind. Tell me what you think so far.


	3. The Cases of Dr Page

**Chapter Three**

--- "My people and I have come to an agreement which satisfies us both. They are to say what they please, and I am to do what I please."

Frederick the Great

----------

Harry Potter woke up in a bed with no blankets. Usually this wouldn't concern him as he found himself kicking them off many times through the night. But today, there was no blanket. There also was no red and gold, but metallic ceilings and cold metal floors.

He quickly sat up in bed with wide eyes. '_Where am I?_' He shuffled out of the bed only to be met by the cold metal tile that was the floor. He looked around and saw to the front of the rectangular room a long mirror spanning the top front with a complex looking door to the right of it.

He walked toward the left of the room into a bathroom with a couple of shower stalls, a toilet, and a sink.

As he walked back out, he noticed below the mirror a small speaker with a button below it.

And then he noticed the other bed in the room with his – and who was sleeping in it.

He stomped over to the bed and slapped Malfoy's shoulder. "Hey, wake up!"

"Ugnh ... _Nooo_..." he grumbled.

He slapped again. "I said wake the hell up! Do you know where we're at?"

"Ugnh … go away. Why are you in my dream, Potter?"

"Get _up_ you lazy bloke! This isn't a bloody dream. Malfoy, seriously, look around us. Where the hell are we at?!"

A female voice interrupted. "Case 351, I'm glad to see you're awake." the speaker blared.

Harry's head snapped toward the speaker and he dashed over to it and pushed the button. "Who the hell are you?! Where am I?! _Do you know who the hell I am?! I'm -"_

"You are case # 351. I assure you under no circumstances will I be calling you by any other name. You are stationed with case # 246. Is that clear?"

"Why am I here?!" Harry paused and whispered, "Are you going to kill us?"

"I will do no such thing, 351. I am under strict orders to keep you and 246 safe and you two will help us in exchange."

"With what? What the hell do I owe you?!" Harry yelled.

By this time, Draco was fully awake and his confused eyes were taking in the situation ahead. Foreign surroundings and Harry Potter yelling weren't helping his confusion.

"You will call me Dr. Page, # 351. Nothing else. I wish you a good day. Oh, and you and 246's first session begins tomorrow. Become comfortable with your current surroundings. You'll be here for a long time." The static of the speaker cut off.

Harry's dead gaze turned to Draco, who still looked thoroughly confused.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Draco.

"We became prisoners, that's what just happened," he walked over to his bed and plopped onto it. "Great," he chuckled. "just great. Just what I need. I have things to do and I'm stuck in – whatever the hell this is. Oh! _And_ not to add I'm stuck here with _you!_"

"Well I'm stuck here with _you_! Do you know how much worse that is?!" Draco shouted in defense.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"No, _you_ shut up! Over there yelling your bloody head off, waking me up. Not to mention you do stupid things and that could've been one of them. Do you understand you aren't going to get your way being stuck in a metal box like this, yelling and waking me up? I hope so! Because I'll be damned if I'm going to have to deal with your yelling every second of every day, especially in the morning!"

Harry looked thoughtful. "How do you know it's morning?"

"What do you mean, how do I know it's morning? Of course it's morning, because I just woke up!"

"Whatever, Malfoy."

"Yeah, whatever Potter. I'm going back to sleep." Draco plopped over and rolled onto his side. Harry was left staring at his back.

----------

The Prime Minister grinned as Scrimgeour nodded his satisfaction with the contract.

"Excellent, Minister! Now if you would please continue with signing. I'm a rather busy man, Scrimgeour, as you must understand,"

Scrimgeour nodded, sighed, and picked up the pen. He hesitated but signed quickly as the pen met the contract signature line.

"Very well, Minister. Here are the details of the operation; see to it that you get the members of this list into possession immediately."

Scrimgeour scanned the list of members and his eyes bulged when it came to one name.

# 351: Harry Potter

DOB: July 31, 1980

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Green

Scrimgeour started to turn red and jumped up. "I can't do this! You tricked me!"

"How so, Minister?"

"Harry Potter! This is all a plot so you can kill him or hand him over to the Dark Lord!" Scrimgeour yelled and pointed his finger at the Prime Minister.

The Prime Minister looked confused. "Who is this 'Harry Potter' that you speak of?"

Scrimgeour gaped and slowly lowered his finger. "You … you don't know who he is?"

The Prime Minister tapped his fingers on the desk. "I'm afraid not. But I assure you that whoever he is, he will be kept safe within our hold. This, Minister, is my promise."

Scrimgeour slowly sat down again feeling foolish over his unprofessional outburst. "I uh … I apologize for my lack of tact, Prime Minister, but I feel this is a rather sudden revelation,"

"I understand you might feel unsure about this but," said the Prime Minister, "you did just sign the contract."

"That, I did," Scrimgeour sighed and bit his lip in thought. Harry Potter could be kept safe and in the meantime, the Ministry could take all action necessary against Voldemort. '_The ministry could be seen as a great organization again – one that the wizarding community can trust_,' he thought.

"I'll gather up a team when I get back to the ministry," Scrimgeour turned around and added, "and if you break your part of the contract, Prime Minister, well … let's just say we have what it takes to annihilate your whole army. I won't think twice about it." Scrimgeour's eyes glared.

"Are you threatening me Minister?" he asked with a smile.

"Only if you receive it that way … Prime Minister."

_***_

AN: Well, another short chapter. I apologize. Maybe I'll make it long with many short chapters. You know, that way it's still long. =) Forgive me. Well, and tell me what you think. I love the idea for this story and I think it deserves nothing but justice.


	4. Lock Down

**Chapter Four**

--- "It seems that every time mankind is given a lot of energy, we go out and wreck something with it."

David R. Brower

----------

Something was moving beside his bed. He could hear it: the grinding of a small motor. He could also smell it: fresh, hot food.

Upon waking from his nap, Harry saw that Malfoy was already awake. "What is it?!" He kept screeching. Malfoy was hugging his knees trying to shield himself from the metallic abomination. He sounded as if he were hyperventilating. The grinding machine set the platter of food on a small wooden table and slowly turned toward Harry. It then set a change of blue jumpers on Harry's bed and Malfoy's bed, who all the while was screeching and flailing his arms trying to shoo the metal beast away.

"Upon request of Dr. Page, I have brought refreshments to 351 and 246. Please enjoy," the robot said.

"It's a robot, Malfoy. It's a muggle invention," said Harry. "Ingenious, actually."

Malfoy gulped as the robot made it's way out of a rising blue door that was installed in the main door. "It's a rob-it?" He asked.

"No, a – a robot. Like … well, sort of like house elves, but for muggles." Harry said.

"So, the rob-it brought us food. Food's always good." Malfoy had calmed down, but his eyes conveyed lingering fear. Harry rolled his eyes but proceeded to pull up the uncomfortable chair – also made of metal – to the table. As he began to eat, he watched Malfoy who continued to hug his knees and stare at the large door. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" Malfoy asked.

"No. It wasn't," Harry answered, while ripping a bread roll and popping the piece into his mouth.

"So we're really stuck here,"

"Yeah, we are," said Harry. Malfoy continued to stare at the door. Harry continued to watch him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No," said Malfoy.

"Why not?"

"Because … it might be poisoned." At this, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful. You've already went insane."

Malfoy lifted himself from the bed, blue jumpers in hand, and walked into the showers unaware that Harry's eyes were following him. "No towels. Damn. I thought this was a vacation," Draco mumbled to himself. He looked to the left and saw a pile of towels on a rack beside him. "or maybe I'm going blind. Or maybe Potter was right and I'm going insane."

'_Ugh, Potter being right. That's a scary thought,'_ Draco mused to himself. After sticking the dark blue towel onto the shower rack, he got into the shower. '_Well, if this is a vacation, it's the worst vacation ever. And where the hell are we at? Who's Dr. Page?'_ Draco wondered. '_What's with the rob-it?'_

It was a short shower, but one riddled with these revolving unanswered questions. He stepped out and dressed into the blue jumper provided by the robot and clambered out of the bathroom. Harry was still sitting in the chair beside the table when he walked out. "Your food's cold." Harry said.

"I don't care."

"You have to eat eventually," Harry suggested as he walked over to sit on Draco's bed.

"No, I don't," Draco said as he plopped onto his bed. "right now, all I care about is getting a damn blanket. It's freezing in here." He sighed and turned his back on Harry.

Harry, realizing he had no blanket either, walked over to the speaker and pushed the button. "Yes?" answered Dr. Page.

"We need blankets."

"I will send them in," she said. Harry walked back over to his own bed and laid in it. '_This is so boring. And what's going to happen tomorrow?_' Harry felt a wave of fear go through him. _'This is hopeless. How long is a long time?_' He sat up as he heard the tiny motor of the robot entering the room.

"Oh. Great. It's the rob-it." Malfoy said.

"_Robot_, Malfoy."

"_Whatever!_" he snapped. Then he mumbled, "rob-it." Harry's lips tightened as he walked over to the robot and retrieved the blankets. Harry threw the folded blanket at Malfoy's head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"You deserved it," Harry said.  
"Well, as long as I have a blanket," he muttered, "stupid git." After the blanket was pulled up, there was no noise to be heard from Malfoy's bed.

Harry had a hard time going to sleep that night.

----------

Scrimgeour sat at his desk swiveling in his chair. Nervousness was coiled up in his belly. "Croaker, please meet me in my office," He took his finger off the call button.

"Yes, sir." Croaker announced. A minute later, Croaker walked in after knocking. "What is it, sir?"

"I need to organize a team. As you are an unspeakable, I understand you are qualified enough to handle confidential work. Is this true? Can you keep any and all information related to this team and this project in utter confidence?"

"Yes, sir. I can." Croaker responded. Scrimgeour motioned for him to sit down. After Croaker was seated, Scimgeour continued.

"Good. You are in charge. I want a team of five assembled. Here, these are the project details," Scrimgeour leaned over the table and handed the manila folder over to Croaker.

After scanning the contents of the folder quickly, Croaker forcefully nodded. "Excuse me for questioning you, Minister but … I hope you know what you're getting this ministry into."

"So do I." Scrimgeour replied, staring into the crackling fireplace.

----------

"Hogwarts has to go into lock down, Albus. Surely you agree with me?" Mcgonagall questioned desperately. Her hands were clasped in front of her robes as she walked closer to Dumbledore.

"Albus … we have to keep the children safe. Too many have gone missing already."

"Yes, Minerva, I'm readily aware of this. And Harry Potter-"

"Is missing as well," Mcgonagall sighed. "Albus … there's no other way. We have to go into lock down."

Dumbledore steeped slowly into his plush seat. "Yes, Minerva," he said. "in the meantime, we will have to consult with Severus. Voldemort is behind this, Minerva. And if it isn't Voldemort, well … we have a very long road ahead of us."

"Yes, Albus. I will inform the parents and students of the lock down. Get Severus up here to explain, please! It could be a matter of life or death for these children," she said.

"Not just children, Minerva," He looked at her. "those older in the wizarding community have disappeared as well."

Mcgonagall, though her face shock-stricken and her mouth gaping, left to attend to her duties of the recent emergency.

***

Chapter 5 will be up eventually. R&R!


	5. Tensions Rise

**Chapter Five**

--- "The war between light and dark, as it plays out in present time on this planet, is between the philosophy of maximum freedom and maximum control at the expense of freedom."

JJ Dewey

----------

Harry and Draco awoke again to the aroma of food. The robot set the tray down and rolled out through its' door. Draco hopped out of bed and made his way to the table. "I'm starving," he mumbled. Harry followed him to the table and propped himself up in the chair opposite Draco.

"What was that woman talking about?" Draco asked.

"Oh, you mean Dr. Page? Something about a session … or something."

"What does that mean?" he gaped, "Tell me what that means!"

"Stop spitting. I don't want Malfoy bits all over my food," Harry mumbled.

Draco blushed and turned his head to the side. Harry sighed and said, "I don't know. I don't know what any of this means. We could be dead tonight and not know in the slightest before it happens,"

Draco stared at the bed. It was disheveled as if some rat lived in it. '_Like Potter's hair.' _He smiled but it was short lived.

"I don't usually behave like this, you know. I'm much more well-mannered," Draco said.

"Yeah, well, they say you don't really know a person until you live with them," Harry looked at Draco, who had decided to look forward again. There was a great pause.

"You'll never know me." He sneered. Draco's heated gaze landed upon Harry.

Though flushed and at a loss of words, Harry said, "It's going to get boring really fast. I don't know if there's anything they have for us to do that would keep us busy,"

"Could always ask," Draco said.

"Yeah ..." Harry looked away.

There was a loud squeak as the intercom turned on. "We will commence with your first session in one hour. I expect by this time you will have enough energy to go through with it,"

The intercom clicked off. Any trace of a smile they might have been holding fell.

"Don't be scared. That's what they want is to intimidate us,"

"Potter, you're so stupid! I am _not_ scared, and I'm sure they have worse to intimidate us with,"

"Shut up,"

"No, you shut up!" Draco said.

Harry quickly jumped up and grabbed Draco's collar, meanwhile knocking the chair out of the way. He pushed him against the mirror, face only inches from Draco's and harshly whispered, "Do you … have _any_ idea what I'm up against?!"

Draco's breathing was shaky. "Well, um … me, right now." His eyes grew wide. '_I can't believe I just said that.'_

Harry's breathing hitched until he sneered and said, "You idiot! This might be my last night alive. I have no idea what this bitch is planning, and for all you know, this might be mass genocide! Who knows how many people they have locked up in this building! I am on my last nerve, with you, with whatever the fuck we're stuck in, and with that son-of-a-bitch Dr. Page. And … and _if_ I live another day, it will be the same bullshit over and over again. Do you understand that?! Do you understand what I'm saying to you?!"

Draco nodded. If anything was intimidating at the moment, it was Harry Potter.

----------

Severus Snape had been walking on eggshells for the past month. Anything seemed to set Voldemort off. Lately, any meetings were spent brooding over the disappearance of death eaters. Coincidentally, those from the light side had gone missing as well.

As Snape walked up the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office, he realized that Voldemort had been blaming Dumbledore while Dumbledore had been blaming Voldemort. _'And if there is any hope … it will most assuredly lie with Voldemort.' _Though it seemed treason, he realized the type of magic capable of finding these missing persons was dark magic.

While standing in front of the headmaster's door, he realized that if he didn't find the solution soon, Voldemort surely would.

"Welcome, Severus," Dumbledore greeted.

"Same, Albus."

Dumbledore walked slowly over to his chair and sat. "I can't help but wonder what has been occuring at the Death eater meetings," he said with his hands folded on his desk. "If you have any information that would help the Order, Severus, it would be appreciated greatly."

Snape nodded and said, "Currently Voldemort has been sidetracked, but with the same difficulties that the Order has been experiencing. A great number has went missing, and those missing aren't answering to his summons,"

"So ... this isn't Voldemort's doing, then."

"No, it isn't. He's been blaming _you_, Albus, for the disappearances." Albus nodded gravely at the revelation and sighed. "Severus, we have to do something."

Snape nodded curtly and glanced to the side. "Yes we ... we will."

***

AN: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... it's short again. But for some reason this is slow coming along. My writing isn't blocked, I'm just having trouble _writing_. Does that make sense?

And those who've stayed with me so far (NinjaoftheDarkness), thank you :) With so much going on, it's hard to sit down sometimes and write. I'll get the next chapter out soon.


	6. Tensions Broken

**Chapter 6**

--- "I've always thought that a big laugh is a really loud noise from the soul saying, "Ain't that the truth."~Quincy Jones

----------

After the spat, Draco and Harry resigned to their own beds. Harry settled onto his side facing away from Draco, and Draco was quite content pouting and staring at the door waiting for Dr. Page to arrive.

Harry had fallen asleep when the door opened and woke him up. "Alright, get up you two," she wheeled in a large tray full of pharmaceutical equipment and placed it beside Draco's bed. "You're first,"

"No! No, choose Potter! Choose him! He tastes better than me!" He yelled.

Harry glanced at him with narrow eyes. "How would you know?" He mumbled.

"No, don't do this! Please!"

"246, be quiet this instant! Do you _want_ this to hurt?" Dr. Page scolded.

The instant Draco shut his mouth, she pricked the needle into his arm and proceeded to draw a sample amount of blood. "Both of you need to be tested first to affirm that you are healthy enough to donate,"

Harry grimaced and mumbled, "Yeah … donate. How funny."

"351, you're next. I suggest you get used to this because it will become quite routine." Harry proceeded to glare and watch as Dr. Page pushed the tray over to his side. He took the needle quietly and watched as she strode out of the room with the equipment tray.

Draco proceeded to pout. "That was humiliating,"

"Yeah, well it could've been worse."

"Right … no worse than being here with you,"

"Can't say I don't feel the same." Harry grimaced.

Harry laid down and watched Draco as he pouted. _' He's so boring. He fits in with the scenery so well,'_ Then, as if hearing his thoughts, Draco's eyes started shifting back and forth and Harry could see Draco withdrawing into himself. After a couple of minutes passed, Draco's resolve crumbled. Hope had escaped him and could be felt trickling through the tiniest escapes in the room.

Draco let out a shaky breath. "Potter ..."

"Yeah?"

A silence. "What?"

"I -" another long pause interrupted. "I'm scared."

Harry held his breath and averted his eyes. "I … well, I can't say that everything's going to be alright. I'd be lying."

Draco slowly nodded. "Yeah … but I'm really frightened. I won't ever get to see my parents again and," he gulped, "won't be able to see Hogwarts again. I won't be able to see Crabbe or Goyle's ugly faces or hear Pansy wailing -"

"I'd think that was a good thing," Harry chuckled.

Draco was about to begin again when he slowly started to laugh. It started to crescendo and eventually he found himself holding his sides and screaming onto the side of his pillow in glee.

Harry, meanwhile, failed to see how it was so funny.

*************

Voldemort's left eye was twitching. If one looked really close, it was plainly obvious. A silence pervaded the meeting and in the meantime, the Death Eaters had nothing better to do than watch Voldemort's left eye twitch.

"So far, seventeen of my loyal followers have disappeared!" Voldemort's gaze grew sinister. "How is it that none of you have been able to find them? Any of them?!" Everybody's gaze dropped to the dank floor. The smell of mold and the scurry of some live creature was the only thing any of them could concentrate on. "Answer me!"

"My Lord," Severus spoke, "they are random disappearances. The leaders of the light give no revelation of their whereabouts, if they indeed have done something with them. I've asked those in the ministry if any had been admitted to Askaban, and to no avail. I've enlisted the aid of divination workers and have yet to pinpoint their location. Perhaps, my Lord, it is in a place that is untraceable. If we can include only those areas, it might be possible to -"

"Yes!" Voldemort hissed and barked in laughter. "Yes, Severus, you are quite right."

Everybody scattered as Voldemort sent everyone to work on the research.

-----------

A/n: Well... I don't care about length anymore. It's official. As long as I keep writing (and yes, I haven't written anything in a long time – sorry!) I might be able to make up for the length in many chapters. After all, I have so much planned for this story that maybe that's why it's so overwhelming! (Aaah, the lovely AU writing experience! Bless it. _)


	7. Twister

**Chapter 7**

--- "My friend, let's not think of tomorrow, but let's enjoy this fleeting moment of life."

Omar Kyyam

----------

After lying in bed for an hour, Harry was quite fed up with the silence in the room. Malfoy refused to talk, and instead he seemed to aspire to sleeping on his side forever facing away from Harry. Though he'd tried to fall asleep again, it had been unsuccessful.

He jostled himself out of bed and walked to the call button.

"What're you doing?" Malfoy mumbled.

"I'm hoping she'll have something for us to do," Harry ignored Malfoy's deep sigh and pushed the call button.

"Yes?"

"What do you expect us to do in here? Rot?" Harry silently cursed to himself. '_Stop with the attitude, Harry,_' he chastised.

"Of course not. We have books and games. Do you have any requests?" asked Dr. Page.

"Um - well, I don't know very many games. I'm positive you don't have what I use to play back home,"

"Well, that depends. We have monopoly,"

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "thought not. Look, just any games. It's getting bloody boring in here,"

"Of course."

The intercom clicked off. After seating himself on his bed again, the robot came in through the door carrying a case of boxed games and books. Harry rushed over to the robot, took the box, and set it on top of the dining table.

The game on top, _Twister_, caught his attention. He hummed to himself and opened it to the directions. He'd never played it before, but it was colorful, and the room – well, the room was gray. And Harry hated gray.

"Hey, Malfoy, this looks fun,"

"Look, Potter," he mumbled from his bed, "we all know what your idea of fun is, and I'd hate to be involved,"

"Malfoy, I can't play by myself,"

"Yes you can,"

"That would be boring!" He whined.

"Alright!" he snapped, "S'not like I can sleep anyway,"

"Great! Okay, le'see," Harry read over the directions once more and did his best in explaining them to Malfoy as he walked over to sit on the opposite side.

Harry spread the mat out and set the spinner to the side. "Okay, so who's going to spin?"

"I have longer arms than you do," Draco drawled. Harry glared at him.

"Says who? We're the same height!" They continued to argue about this and compare until finally, Harry gave up, and gave Malfoy the spinner.

Draco called, "Right hand on red," Both leaned and followed the direction. Suddenly Draco scrunched his brow and stood back up. Harry shot him a look.

"Hey, what are you -"

"This bloody shirt's too big," He pulled the drab shirt up and off his shoulders, throwing it into the corner of the room. "It'll get in the way."

Suddenly a nervousness coiled itself in Harry's belly, but he couldn't figure out why. Embarrassing though it was, he realized that Malfoy was watching him and recognized the nervous features. Thankfully, he didn't say anything. He broke the gaze, leaned down, and flicked the spinner.

"Okay, right foot on blue," he stated. He flicked again. "Right hand on red," and then "Left foot on green,"

After many color calls and body glances later, they were still keeping their balance, albeit awkwardly.

Harry was facing up toward Malfoy's face, his legs falling on the sides of the boy's body. Their breathing was labored as they tried to control their balance and the amount of air being blown onto the other's face.

"This is hard. I can hardly reach that stupid thing," he motioned over to the spinner trying to grab it without falling.

"Yeah, well, told you your arms were short,"

"You didn't say that! You said they weren't long, but you didn't say -!"

"Look, I don't care," Harry slid the spinner toward himself and flicked it. "Right hand on yellow,"

Draco's eyes widened for a moment and resumed to moving his hand over one. Malfoy was practically hugging him now.

Draco gazed into his eyes unabashedly. He seemed to be searching for something on Harry's face, in Harry's eyes – and then Harry broke the gaze to flick the spinner, but returned his gaze to Malfoy's pale and shuddering features.

"Right hand on green," Harry said slowly, realizing that Malfoy was going to have to either pull a miracle, or attempt to pull a miracle and fall – on top of him.

Just as he predicted, Malfoy's hand reached over for the green. He lost his balance and fell on top of Harry with a loud thud.

Draco grunted, but didn't move himself from the victor's chest. Harry, though nervous, stared down at Malfoy's sweat-slicked back and slender masculine waist. After a few moments of staring, his eyes widened. '_Oh my god,' _he thought, '_Why do I want to stare at him right now?_' Harry's head fell back and he closed his eyes as he felt a surge of desire swell within him. '_Okay... okay Harry, calm down. You're only thinking like this because he's the only person in the room,_' he thought.

He glanced back down at Malfoy again and realized the swelling of desire only became stronger the longer he lay there.

Harry shook the boy's shoulder. "Hey, get up," Harry was starting to get nervous. The desire was starting to affect him. Panicking and with more conviction, he said "Hey, Malfoy, get up,"

Too late.

Malfoy leaned up on his arms and stared, mouth agape, at Harry with confusion and wide eyes. Harry scattered from the boy and ran into one of the bathroom stalls and sat there trying to calm his breath and nerves.

Thankfully, Malfoy hadn't followed. Harry sighed in relief and closed his eyes.

-----

AN: Thank you to anyone that's been following this story. I'm in kind of a writer's block and thought the story needed a little humor break – plus, it's not all drama in stories. There needs to be a little fun, neh?


	8. Blood Flows

Conflict is the gadfly of thought. It stirs us to observation and memory. It instigates to invention. It shocks us out of sheeplike passivity, and sets us at noting and contriving. ~ John Dewey

After taking a long, cold shower, Harry walked back into the room. Twister was left lying scrambled on the floor, the spinner flung outward from its' original spot. Draco was at the dining table and looked like he might eat everything on his plate.

"Rob-it came in here again; brought food," Malfoy spoke through a mouthful.

Harry stared at Draco observing his lack of manners and went to sit. He picked up his fork, and lifted it to his mouth and paused staring at his room mate. "So, is it poisoned Malfoy?"

Draco's head snapped up, and with a look of disgust dropped his fork onto his plate. "What is your problem?!" He spat.

Harry shrugged indignantly and brought the cooling food to his lips. "Nothing,"

"Bloody nothing!" He snapped. Then, he stood up with his plate and walked over to his bed, sat down with his back facing Harry, and began to eat again.

"Not going to talk to me?" Harry stoically asked. Harry glanced at Draco's back and cleared his throat. After realizing he wasn't going to get a response, Harry left his half-empty plate and laid down in his own bed facing away from Draco. This way of ignoring each other was becoming fairly routine.

The intercom clicked on. "Both of your results have come back from the lab. Case 351, your session will begin today."

Both boys froze but refused to turn and look at one another. There was already enough tension in the room.

About five minutes later, Dr. Page walked in again with the pharmaceutical tray. She walked over to Draco's side of the bed with a brown bottle full of pills. "These are iron supplements. You are anemic and will have to alleviate it within the next few days. This is for your own benefit. If you don't take these pills, you could faint and your body could take damage. This is a warning, so please heed it."

She handed Draco the bottle, who stared at it, and walked over to Harry's bed.

"Case 351, you are healthy and will be beginning your first session today. Please lie down." Harry laid down and waited the few minutes it took for Dr. Page to get out the equipment. "I can't breathe," Harry whispered. His breathing sped up. "Calm down. It will only take a few minutes, and it will all be over with," said Dr. Page.

"I can't breathe!" He said louder. Draco got up and stood between Harry and Dr. Page.

"Hey, the boy can't breathe! Didn't you hear him?! Or maybe you _are _trying to kill us!" He grabbed Dr. Page's wrist. "Get off of me!" She yelled. Then Draco felt a strong electrical shock go through his body, paralyzing him to the floor.

Harry's eyes widened at the use of the weapon and a small sweat broke out on his skin. It was like witnessing Crucio – but this was much more frightening. There was no one to regulate the use of such a device and if she wanted, Dr. Page could use it on him right now...

The needle was already in Harry's arm by the time he was over his shock. Harry watched his crimson blood drain into a tube and fill a plastic blood bag. Draco started to rouse. "Malfoy, go to your bed!" Slowly Draco looked between him and Dr. Page and glowered. "Malfoy, listen to me! Go to your bed right now!" Harry snapped. Dr. Page remained silent with her back turned to Draco.

"Fine..." He muttered and retreated to his bed, all the while keeping a close eye on Harry and Dr. Page.

Both boys watched with clenched teeth as Dr. Page left the room with the equipment and Harry's blood.

"I hate her." Draco stated.

"For once, I'd have to agree with you."

"I'm not taking these pills," Draco spat.

"I thought you'd say that; you should though..."

"I don't want to hear your Gryffindor reasoning! Leave me alone, Potter, and I'll leave you alone!"

"Fine. But don't expect me to catch you if you faint," Harry turned over onto his side on the bed.

"I would never!"

Harry grunted in response. He was exhausted, however, and felt himself leaving the world of the waking.

––––––

It felt like only a few minutes when Harry awoke to Malfoy's loud grinding teeth. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. '_Can't ever get sleep, can I?_' However, it was soon when Malfoy was whimpering in his sleep and mumbling unintelligible words.

Harry became increasingly annoyed as Malfoy's whimpering was getting louder. He flung the covers off and walked over to the other boy's bed and sat down on the edge.

He stared at Draco for a moment and watched the swiftly changing expressions on the boy's face in his sleep. "Wake up." Harry waited and watched. "Wake up..." he stated loudly and shook at Malfoy's shoulders.

Before Harry knew it, he was punched in the face and he stumbled out of the bed with his hand on his cheek.

"Damnit, Malfoy!"

"What the hell, Potter?! Get away from me! I don't want you near me, just leave me alone!" He screamed. But there was something else on Draco's face that stopped Harry from becoming angry.

Draco's face was lined in etches and tears. His hair was tousled with rough nightmares and his eyes were bloodshot red.

"Stop looking like that! Go away!" Draco screamed again. When Harry wouldn't stop staring, Draco jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Harry decided not to follow him and went back to his own bed, but by this time, he couldn't sleep. After a restless few minutes, he sat back up and walked into the bathroom where Draco was in the shower.

He could hear him sobbing. He was torn between confusion, rage, sadness, and pity.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked mournfully.

"I came to … to um … to take a shower."

"You're lying! Go away!"

Harry clenched his teeth, retrieved a towel and slammed the cabinet. Then he walked into the other stall and turned the warm water on and sat in the stall waiting for the water to get hot. He was also waiting for Draco to say something else, but he never did. All he heard were the quiet sobs of a disturbed boy in the other stall.


	9. Clues

Since the dwindling of the wizarding community, Severus Snape had been brainstorming ways to find the untraceable location. But as he had turned up empty handed at the death eater meeting, he had remained empty handed only to be left holding the Daily Prophet. He was reading the article "Mass Hysteria Erupts around Missing Cases". Snape sneered down at the paper.

Particularly of interest, one line read, "So I pose this question to all of you: If the ministry can quell Voldemort but cannot return our missing population, is the sacrifice worth it?"

Snape quickly folded the paper and ripped it in half. He sat at his desk with his head held heavily in his hands. He became restless and started pacing his office. The dim lamp light on his desk was the only lighting, and as he walked his large shadow cast a blanket across the expanse of the room.

The longer he paced, the angrier he became. He reasoned that _someone_ had to know more about the disappearances and that he couldn't find them was unacceptable. He grabbed his cloak off of the rack in the corner and stormed out of his office and into the hallways.

He pushed open the double doors leading out into the cold night air and proceeded into the snow toward the forest.

'_Someone has to know..._' He kicked a chunk of hard snow to the side of his path. '_Someone …. has to …_' he repeated as he grew close to the edge of the forest.

The crunching snow was the only thing Snape could hear. Any wind was blocked by the frosted trees of the forest; the light of the moon reflected through the trees and onto the white blanket disturbed by his treading feet. His cloak and his anger kept him warm.

His head whipped toward the snap of a branch. His initial thought led him to believe the cold had snapped it, but his gut told him otherwise. He felt the presence of another mind in the area.

He crouched into the snow, his robe becoming cold and damp beneath him. The closer he became and the sharper he listened, he could better hear the whispers in a dark spot the moon couldn't reach.

–––––––––––

"We could kill her." Draco said. Through the day, they had kept themselves busy reading muggle books the robot had brought in a couple of days ago.

Harry and Draco sat at the wooden table eating a bowl of noodles with a sandwich. Harry kept his head down but his eyes glanced up at Draco's scowl. "You're an idiot."

"Do you have any better idea?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I do – wait to be rescued." Harry shoved a fork of noodles into his mouth.

"Apparently you're the idiot. If they knew where we were, we would've been rescued by now. Apparently that isn't going to happen." Draco pursed his lips and looked away.

Harry rolled his eyes. "If there's any hope at all, it definitely doesn't lie with Voldemort. So get that idea out of your head."

Draco scowled and kicked Harry's leg under the table. Harry growled.

"So you think your incompetent friends can save you?! Shove it, Potter! Granger's gone and your Weasel is an idiot!"

Harry's eyes grew large and flared. "You can't say shit...!"

"I can say anything I want!"

Harry launched across the table knocking it over. The metal bowls were flung to the floor and rung. Malfoy's eyes became wide and terrified and he fell out of his chair and scooted back on his behind, but Harry was too quick.

"Bastard, I hate you!" he screamed and wrapped his hands around Draco's throat and squeezed. "I hate you! I'd rather kill_ you_ than her!"

Draco's nails were scratching against Harry's fingers but his attempts were starting to become weaker. His eyes started to close. "Harry … stop... please..." He choked. As if Harry didn't understand what he was really doing, he flung his hands away and scooted away from Draco.

The door opened with a loud whoosh and Dr. Page rushed in. "What's happened?!" She held her hands to the sides of her face and rushed over in between the two.

She dropped her hands and felt for a pulse. As if she had cut off all emotion, she looked across to Harry and with a blank face said, "His pulse is strong. If you proceed to harm him, I will put you in isolation and partner him with someone else. Is this understood?" Harry slowly nodded.

"Pick him up." She demanded.

"What?! But -"

"Don't make me repeat myself, 351!"

Harry sighed and stared down at Malfoy's lengthy body. He swallowed and bent to pick him up. Harry quickly lifted him to his chest and and stared at the bruises he'd inflicted. Dr. Page huffed and walked out of the room.

Harry's eyes swept over Draco's pale, peaceful features. "I'm sorry..." Harry whispered. The bruises were becoming darker as the seconds passed. Draco whimpered in his sleep-laden state and Harry walked over and lowered him onto the bed and pulled the blue blanket up to Draco's chin.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and stared. "I didn't mean it..." he whispered to Draco.

–––––––––––

A/N: So I'm finally back in swing with this story. Let's say I took a very long vacation from it. Reviews appreciated ^_^.


	10. Imperfections

**  
**Dogs love their friends and bite their enemies, quite unlike people, who are incapable of pure love and always have to mix love and hate.

~**Sigmund Freud**

It was a couple of hours before Draco woke up. When he did, Harry lowered his book and watched Draco as he walked into the bathroom. He stood up and followed after him.

Draco stared into the mirror lightly tracing the bruises on his neck. He sneered down at the purple imperfections when he heard Harry speak behind him.

"Are they bad?" He asked. His face, a reflection in the mirror, was scrunched up in lines of guilt and worry. Draco didn't answer for a few moments, but instead extended his neck so Harry could see the damage in the mirror himself.

Harry winced and hissed in with his teeth. "Um – look – I'm really sorry for that,"

"I don't care to hear your apologies," He snapped. Harry tilted his head to get a better look and boldly walked over to Draco, who looked alarmed at Harry's sudden arrival at his side.

"Look, I know we don't get along. I know we disagree on everything and we're both bloody annoying gits to one another, but I realize that what I did to you was unacceptable. And I wish I had a wand to make it better. I wish I had a potion to help you heal – but I don't, Malfoy," Harry paused and extended his fingers to go and trace at the bruises. "If I could take it back, I would..."

Draco flinched away from Harry's hand. "_Don't_... touch me." He hissed, his eyes piercing Harry's. At the moment, Draco looked like a wounded animal who would boldly lash out at anyone mildly threatening.

Harry averted his eyes; if he had to look into Malfoy's accusing gray eyes any longer, he felt like he would break and become angry again. The atmosphere around them had become slightly dangerous if not a bit awkward, which left Draco breathing menacingly in Harry's face.

Harry closed his eyes. The puffs of breath from Draco were becoming longer, and then he felt the air around him shift. Harry opened his eyes after he knew that Draco was gone from the bathroom. Harry looked at himself in the mirror, stared, and turned on the sink faucet. The dangerous atmosphere disappeared while he rinsed his face with the cold water.

He walked out and walked to his bed without looking at Draco. He couldn't look at him right now; it was too much. He felt terrible for what he'd done, and even if what Malfoy had said was very insulting, he had no right to take out his frustration with their situation on his room mate.

His bed squeaked as he laid down in it. He listened for a few more minutes to Draco's steady breathing in the other bed and fell asleep to its' rhythm.

––––––––––––

Snape had identified four male voices in the vicinity. Though he couldn't understand what they were saying, he listened to them for a couple of minutes and waited for them to separate. Snape was sore and freezing by the time they eventually split, but his mind was alert and his body followed.

Snape shot up behind a tree as a dark figure passed by. The other three were going in opposite directions from this man, so he took advantage of the situation and decided to isolate this shadow of a man and question him. Snape had his doubts to the danger of the men, however, and wondered if he wasn't mistaking students for conspirators. He took the opportunity to cast a silencing charm on his feet.

He kept his distance, but couldn't let the man escape into too much darkness in the forest. So he crept along at a reasonable pace and thought of an elaborate plan that could lessen any threats the man might pose.

The longer Snape followed, the more he recognized the route leading to the castle. If there were some way to follow the man into the castle, Snape thought. But he realized, no, there was no way. The only option left was to knock him out and drag him into the castle.

After the man crossed the threshold between the field and the last tree, Snape hid behind a large tree on the outskirts, aimed his wand, and watched the man's retreating figure.

"Stupefy." Snape muttered and flicked his wand at the man's back. Suddenly his form fell heavily into the snow. Snape crept toward him and looked down at him. He looked like a blot in the perfect snow; an imperfection.

– –––––––––––

The sound of the speaker turning on caused Harry to jolt out of his restful slumber. "I am to inform you both that the first session for 246 will occur today." Harry turned to look at Draco, who looked fully awake and frightened by the interruption and what it carried.

The intercom clicked off. "You look like you didn't sleep last night."

Draco looked at Harry with a slack expression. "So what? If you were afraid someone was going to kill you in your sleep, you wouldn't sleep either." He sneered.

The thought then occurred to Harry that he trusted Draco more than Draco trusted him. It was slightly disturbing to come to this realization as Harry always thought of Draco's intentions as ultimately evil and out to get him, but never had he thought that perhaps Draco thought of his intentions the same way, if not worse – a threat on his life.

Harry could respond many ways, but each one seemed futile as he collected the reactions in his mind. Each scenario ended with a worse outcome. So Harry kept his mouth shut and his head down.

Harry had found a deck of cards in the pile of entertainment and sat on his bed playing Solitaire. It was a fitting game; Draco wasn't going to play anything and at this point, Harry thought, I might as well be alone.

It felt like half an hour before Dr. Page walked in. She had brought in the pharmaceutical tray with the straps, needles, blood bags, and other required equipment. She set the rack up that would hold the blood bag and hooked it on. Meanwhile, Draco looked like he might faint as he watched her setting up the equipment.

"Please lie down," she said. Draco complied slowly and waited for her to ready the needle. Harry watched Draco the entire time. Draco's eyes were nervously glancing from each object, back to Dr. Page, back to the objects, but never did they glance in Harry's direction. A small part of him was slightly disappointed, but he discounted it due to stress.

Nobody spoke through the minutes Draco's blood was dripping through the line and into the bag. Harry tried to keep himself busy playing solitaire, but unlike before, the silence now was distracting and Harry had to stop several times during his game to assess the expressions of Draco and Dr. Page.

Harry looked up again after he heard Dr. Page moving around the equipment. Draco sighed heavily at the relief of having the needle taken out of his arm and gauzed up.

As Dr. Page left the room, she left a plate of cookies on the table and said, "To help with your blood sugar," and exited. Draco rolled his eyes and turned over onto his side to watch Harry play the card game.

"I feel defiled," Draco said, "I think I need to take a shower."

"Well, go take one then." Harry mumbled. At this point, he was too caught up in his game to glance back at Draco.

Draco scowled, stood up, and made his way to the bathroom. Harry, meanwhile, sat humming a tune to himself while he reshuffled his cards for another lonely game. As Harry sat the deck down, he heard a loud thump come from inside the bathroom.

Harry waited for a second to register that what he had heard, he'd really heard, and jumped out of bed. "Malfoy, are you okay?" He yelled. When he didn't hear a response, he rushed into the bathroom. The shower was running, but he could see Draco's outline on the bottom of the shower stall. "Shit," Harry muttered.

Harry opened the shower stall and lying on the bottom was Draco Malfoy, completely naked. Harry's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He quickly shut the water off and stared at the man's body; no scars, no callouses. Feminine; beautiful. His hair was slicked back from the water and his legs were angled.

Harry shook his head, but his desire wouldn't dwindle. Harry took a deep breath and laid a towel on top of Draco's bare form and lifted him up to his chest, his exposed legs dangling out of his arms and his head resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry bit his lip and looked down at Draco's face. Then Harry walked into the room and laid Draco down in his bed, covering him up and reminding himself of the previous fight they had gotten into. But this was foreign; this was no fight. This was something else entirely, and Harry bit his lip in deep thought as he crossed to his own bed and denied himself the privilege of looking at the blond boy across from his own bed.

––––––––––––

A/N: Thank you for those who've been keeping up with this story; I really appreciate it! I'm going through quite a bit of drama right now, but I will not back down from this story again. Again, thanks and I hope to hear you guys' opinions. Adios for now!


End file.
